For Hearth and Home
by metz0
Summary: Lightning and Fang will face the new trials of trying to maintain the balance and peace of their newfound allies from across the seas, and the outcomes of what it means to be a family, when their legacy hangs heavy over their heads. Sequel to Finding the Way Home.
1. Chapter 1

_AN- Hellooooo! You may have missed the recent post on Tumblr. Other fics are being worked on but they're slow going and fighting me, and I miss you mob a whole heap. So, I put it up to a vote to see what the people wanted in terms of other fics where I have a bit of a buffer to tide you over in the interim. APPARENTLY, y'all wanna see the sequel to Finding the Way Home. So, here you go, and if this is your first foray into my work go back and read the previous story or you're going to be SO confused._

* * *

"Stupid... Stubborn... Woman..." Fang gritted through her teeth, finding another hand hold in the cliff. It had been just over two months since that fateful revelation and her subsequent near murder from the panicking soldier. Thankfully, Lightning was more at peace with the concept of the pregnancy once the initial shock had worn off. It just left Fang in these sorts of predicaments, scaling a cliff in the middle of the night.

She carefully lifted herself up, glancing back at the ground far below. "I could be warm. Comfy. Asleep. But _nooo_." The moon thankfully provided enough light for her to see where she was going, and at the very least the temperature was cool but not biting. "Had to put a damn baby in her, didn't I?"

Muscles straining in protest, Fang hauled herself up the cliff face and managed to find a small ledge to pause and catch her breath. "Climbing this damn cliff, in the middle of the damn night... Stupid sexy Lightning and her gods be damned pout." Fang huffed, resting her head against the cliff face. "She's lucky I love her."

Her complaining over for the interim, Fang pulled herself up to the top of the craggy rock she had been climbing, and took a moment for herself to drink in the wide expanse of Gran Pulse. She could see New Bodhum far beyond and smiled at her own accomplishment. A warning trill from behind her drew her attention, and she spun while pulling her lance around with a flourish.

A monstrous wyvern emerged from a cave at the top of the mountain and flapped its wings angrily, its dual heads gnashing aggressively towards the huntress. It darted forward and whirled around, trying to strike Fang with its barbed tail. She flipped out of the way with a battle cry, throwing the lance and spearing it in its flank. The creature shrieked in agony, lashing out with its claws to try to eviscerate its prey.

"Sorry, big fella. It's nothing personal." Fang grunted, the wind from its powerful wings knocking her back against the ground. She brought the body of her lance up to wedge between the wyvern's jaws as it attempted to clamp down on her face. She struggled against it and managed to kick it back, hissing as a claw connected with her arm, drawing blood. Fang rolled her eyes and tutted at the beast with her tongue. "The things I do for love, honestly." She complained, before being thrown back into the cave wall from a vicious swing of the tail. Her lance flew from her hands and clattered to the ground away from her.

Fang grabbed the tail and held on, her heart rate picking up as it whipped the appendage out over the edge of the cliff. The ground far below, she growled and shifted her hand into the claws of Ragnarok, thankful she had spent all that time training herself how to alter her form easier and quickly. Thankful she didn't stop training after Cal'Mah. She speared the tail with the long talons for extra traction and braced herself as the beast pulled back with a roar.

Skidding to a halt on the stone, Fang snatched her lance back up and swung it around, cutting into one of the wyvern's wings. She expertly sliced through the membrane, severing it from its shoulder. It only seemed to make the creature more enraged, and its tail surged forward, trying to pierce the huntress. She rolled out of the way to avoid it, the barbs missing and tearing her sari instead. "Hey! Now you're just not playing fair." Fang growled, pulling a knife and leaping onto the wyvern, plunging it into the jugular of the beast. It gave a pained wail before slumping to the ground, Fang holding on for dear life until it stopped thrashing about.

"And I was just getting warmed up," Fang sighed, dropping to one knee to catch her breath. She gave the wyvern a once over with a solemn expression, clasping her index and pinky fingers together in the traditional Pulsian prayer. "_Diren_ _Ra'sal chet Hinyak kaiek, konnos_." She whispered, closing the beast's eyes. A traditional post-hunt send-off for the spirit of the beast, as it were. Fang sighed and picked herself up, pulling the knife from the wyvern's jugular and getting to work dressing her kill.

Unwrapping rope from around her waist, she bundled up her prize while continuing to mutter complaints. This high up, she wasn't going to be able to take everything with her, and she hated waste from a kill. But, there was a woman at home waiting for her and she pulled the wrapped beast's wings over her shoulder and walked to the edge of the cliff.

"Who the fuck wants goddamn _wyvern_ _wings _at three in the fucking morning anyway?" Fang asked the stars in the night sky, pulling out a grav unit and stepping from the ledge. Landing effortlessly far below, the huntress strolled to the velocycle parked at the base of the mountain and loaded her prize into the storage compartment. She got into the vehicle and kicked it over, quickly sending herself skyward. "Friggin' pregnancy cravings, honestly."

Speeding home, Fang parked in the driveway of their home and retrieved her bounty, swinging it back over her shoulder and wandering into the garage. She untied the wings and hung them up on a hook from the ceiling, quickly portioning them into manageable sizes and throwing all bar a small handful into their large chest freezer. Fang quietly entered the kitchen when she was done and wasted no time prepping a pan with salt and oil, heating it on the stove. She used an old recipe from her village to quickly fry up the segmented wing bone pieces, a treat she had gifted Lightning with on their first anniversary. While sceptical at first, the pinkette found she quickly loved them, a fact that came back to haunt Fang when her dearest partner desperately craved them after midnight.

Plating the food, she carried it into the bedroom with a smile, the expression fading from her face when she walked into the room. "Aaaaand of course you're asleep."

"Fang..?" A sleepy murmur came from the nest of pillows, blankets and furs as Lightning came to consciousness. "What's.. goin' on? What's.. doing?" She asked, her speech a little slurred from sleep.

"You said you were desperately craving those wyvern wing bones we had on our anniversary."

Lightning blinked the sleep away and sat up slowly. Spying the blood stains on the Pulsian's arm she stared at Fang in disbelief. "Fang I... I wasn't being serious."

"Yes you were. You threatened to go out and smash the crystal pillar that held up Cocoon if you didn't get your hands on some."

"I..." Lightning paused and slowly got out of bed and walked over to the huntress, taking her hands. "Wyverns only live on mountain tops... Do you mean to tell me that you scaled a mountain in the dead of night, fought and killed a wyvern, carved it up, brought it home and cooked it? For me?"

"Of course. Anything for you, Light."

Fang helped as she was pulled down into a passionate kiss, a cooling sensation washing over the wound on her arm as Lightning healed it with a cure. "Fang, I love y..." The pinkette trailed off as a sinking feeling in her stomach made her break out in a cold sweat. The wing bones smelt delicious but... The smell was also making her sick. She suddenly darted from Fang's arms and ran for the adjacent bathroom, dropping to her knees in front of the toilet.

Glancing down at the plate that was now clearly going untouched, Fang sighed and placed it on the dresser, walking quickly into the bathroom to hold her partner's hair back. Drawing gentle circles on Lightning's back with her fingertips in a vain attempt to soothe the pinkette's sickness, she sat down on the fluffy bath mat and leant back to rest her back on the bath. "Things we do for love, right gorgeous?" Fang whispered, feeling the exhaustion finally take hold and her eyes drift shut.

By the time Lightning had finished throwing up, she turned to find Fang fast asleep on the floor. Not able to find the energy to get up, Lightning dragged the two giant, soft bath towels down from the racks. She pulled them over the two of them, then curled up against her partner and fell asleep against the tub.

* * *

Lightning laid in the sun at the beach, keeping a watchful eye on the waves. It was a beautiful day with pristine weather, and she was content to lounge while Fang swam in the surf. The large blanket afforded her relative safety from the fine sand, but she still accepted that it was going to get into absolutely everything by the time they got home. She had spent the morning reading, but was now content to listen to the ocean and feel her growing belly.

The first time their little baby had kicked, Fang wasn't home. Lightning was napping on the couch when she first felt it, the motion startling her awake. She had rolled off the couch and immediately reached for her weapon on reflex, pointing it around the room looking for intruders while still half asleep. It wasn't until the second kick that she woke up fully, staring at her navel in surprise. Fang had come home shortly after to find Lightning standing in the middle of the lounge room, holding her weapon by her side while looking dazed.

Lightning chuckled to herself at the memory, reaching over to grab the nearby bottle of water she had wedged in the sand. Fang's initial confusion had melted into one of awe as she had grabbed the Pulsian's hand and pressed it against her belly. Gods, how she wished she could have bottled that moment.

Feeling along the slight swell of her abdomen, she smiled at the feelings of excitement they both shared. Long had the panic and unease been put to rest; they had made their amends and Fang was as loyal and doting as ever. Lightning knew it was only a matter of time before she would have to stop work for a while, already Amodar had been putting her on light duties, not wanting anything to befall her.

No patrols, no training, no sparring. A part of it had frustrated her. Lightning understood the reasoning behind it, but she hated being treated like glass. Fang had been forcing her to take more lazy time like this, to get her used to it while she had the _choice _to do so, not trying to rapidly adapt when she would be unable to work. If this was how she was being handled before she had even hit halfway, she dreaded to think how fussy everyone would be by the time she reached the finish line.

"You are far too gorgeous to be that scowly." Fang's sultry drawl came from beside her. Lightning glanced up to find the toned form of Fang standing on the sand, dripping wet from the surf. Before the pinkette could even utter a hello, Fang sunk down onto the blanket and cuddled her, nuzzling into her neck.

"Fang! You're soaking wet! And freezing!"

"Mmmm and you're dry and warm. A perfect combination for me."

Lightning attempted to bat her away, but Fang's grip was relentless. She gave up as the Pulsian began to kiss along her collarbone and down to her belly, kissing along the curves. "You are ridiculous." Lightning sighed, squirming at the way Fang's wet hair tickled her skin, the water droplets making small trails along her abdomen.

"And you're beautiful. How's our little bean doing today? Are you giving your mother hell or behaving yourself?" Fang cooed, pressing down on Lightning's stomach gently until she felt the corresponding push in response. "That's what I thought. How about you tell me about your day, little one?"

Lightning laughed as Fang pressed her ear against her stomach, humming in acknowledgement as the baby shuffled around inside her. "Oh! That's interesting. And then what happened?" Fang continued, invested in the game. "Aha... mmhmm... Oh. Well I would have called them that too."

"Teaching our child bad habits already I see." Lightning drawled, taking a sip of water and offering the bottle to her.

"Well, somebody's gotta. Then I can teach them the most adorable puppy eyes to give you so you can't stay mad at them."

Lightning hummed and urged Fang to move up, resigning herself to getting wet as she nestled in against the Pulsian's shoulder. "Hey, I've been meaning to ask.. What will we be... Called? As in, how will our child differentiate between us?"

"The hair is at least the first give away, love."

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Lightning chastised before falling silent for a moment. How to word... "Well usually there's like... A mother and a father. Mom and dad, you know? But this could get confusing, mom and mom.. I don't think I'm making any sense."

Fang frowned, thinking on the dilemma. It wasn't anything she was overly fussed about, but it did seem to be something that weighed on Lightning's mind. "Well, I mean I'd just be keeping it simple. The Pulsian word for mother is am'ma. Ma for the short hand variety. That way it's pretty obvious while still essentially being the same thing."

Lightning nodded and hummed with contentment, trailing her fingers along the slick skin. Fang smelt of salt and sand, and everything Gran Pulse. She kissed the salt from the brunette's neck and sighed happily. "Good. I want our child to know both worlds. Honour their heritage. And I want to honour yours as well. I want to utilise the time I'll have when I have to stop work to work more on this with you. The language, the customs, everything."

There was the smallest of sniffs from above her and when she glanced up she saw Fang wiping a tear from her face. She gave a look of concern and leant up to kiss her.

"Sorry. Sorry. I know I shouldn't get so emotional. It just means a lot that you make the effort."

"I love you, Fang. I'll always make the effort."

They spent some time indulging in affectionate kisses, soft touches. It was just nice to take the time with each other. After everything they had fought for, there were no more Fal'cie to fight, no more struggles, just them, their growing baby, and the gentle sound of waves on the shore. Lightning gave a happy murmur as she snuggled into Fang's cool body and lazed on the blanket. She could certainly get used to this.

* * *

"Here, let me."

"Fang. Please. I'm pregnant, not paralysed."

"I know but-"

"Fang. _Please._" Lightning huffed, pressing her fingers into her lower back. She was aching, and cranky, and royally tired of everyone treating her like she was fragile. It had been close to six months by this point, and their child grew every day. And with it grew all the… Added complications.

Fang sighed and sat down on the couch, watching as Lightning paced in the lounge room. "I don't mean to fuss it's… Just… This is a huge deal."

"I'm _aware._"

Rubbing her hands with her face, Fang groaned and leant back on the couch. "I _know _you're aware, you cranky shit. I'm not that oblivious. But by all rights, Light, this kid shouldn't exist. I don't know if we will get another shot at something like this, I… I want to do this right, and make sure both you _both_ make it through in one piece."

Lightning had to concede the point, sighing loudly as she slowly sat down on the couch and leant into Fang's waiting, ever patient arms. She really did need to pump the brakes a bit when it comes to her ever-swinging temper. Fang had been endlessly tolerant of her shifting moods, the ridiculous food cravings, the constant complaints of sore this and sore that.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to be… An ass. I just… I'm not used to slowing down."

Fang kissed the top of Lightning's head as she rubbed the back of the pinkette's neck. "I know, sweetheart. But think of it as an opportunity for you to not have to be so bloody _on _all the time. If I gotta knock you up to get you to take some time for yourself, I'll have to keep that in mind for later." She drawled, earning herself a light slap for her efforts.

"You're lucky I like what you're doing there with those skilled fingers, Yun. Or I'd be a lot madder at that comment. Maybe _you_ should carry next time."

"And wreck all this? Please."

"Fang! You're meant to be making me feel better about this, not worse!"

The Pulsian laughed and bundled Lightning up in her arms. Pulling up the shirt and leaning down to kiss the pale belly, Fang ran her hands across the soft skin with a smile. "How's our little one doing?" She asked, delighted as there was an answering kick beneath her hand, as if responding to her voice. "Oh! Our kid's got some strength behind her I see."

"You're telling me." Lightning groaned, nestling back into the couch with a sigh. There was a smile on her face as she watched her partner, the look of awe on her face bringing her joy. In these peaceful moments like this, she could endure the pain, endure the discomfort. With no wars to fight, things were going well with establishing long haul trade routes with Cal'mah across the sea, so she could just focus on growing her happy family.

Fang glanced up and grinned, resting her head gently against Lightning's skin. "I've watched you in battle, kid's got your kick I think."

"Mmm. Our child certainly has _your _attitude though." Lightning retorted with a roll of her eyes, running her fingers through Fang's hair.

"Must be the Yun coming out, always gotta give them Cocoonian vipers grief after all."

"Very funny."

Lightning was content to recline on the couch while Fang started singing quietly to her stomach, feeling the baby settle with the sound of the Pulsian's voice. "Do we want to go find out what we're going to have? Boy or a girl?" She asked sleepily, her eyes starting to drift closed from the soft, husky tones.

"As long as you're not giving birth to a baby Ragnarok I don't really care."

The pinkette's eyes snapped open and she gave a look of displeasure at her partner at the very thought. "Fang, please."

"What?" Fang said with a shrug, sitting up to not disturb their child. "I think it's weird that you Cocoonians like to find out before the birth. As long as the baby is healthy, and you're healthy, that's all that matters to me."

"Good save." Lightning hummed, pondering on their growing child. "What about names? Thought about anything yet? Does your clan have any naming conventions I should be aware of?"

Fang beamed at the question, happy that Lightning was always open and mindful to factoring her culture into their lives. "Appreciate the question, Light but… I mean other than the clan name, the name is usually a gift. What about you? I presume like literally everything on Cocoon, there are _rules_."

Giving a soft laugh, Lightning swung around on the couch, resting her legs across Fang's lap. She murmured happily as the Pulsian automatically taking up the task of massaging the arches of her feet. "You are forbidden from stopping. Ever. And to answer your question, surprisingly no. Surname is the family name in much the same way as the clan name is for you, first name is whatever the parents choose. It depends on the family. Some will name their kids after their own parents or grandparents, others will just name whatever they like. Sometimes they end up with two, so a first and a middle name. Sometimes more if the parents are particularly pedantic."

"Sounds needlessly complicated." Fang replied with a shrug, pressing her thumbs into the pads of Lighting's feet and eliciting a groan of contentment from the pinkette. "So surname of Farron is a given, maybe Yun as a middle name as you say? That way it kinda works with both our cultures."

"Makes sense. Good idea. Leaves the first name though." Lightning pondered, staring up at the ceiling. "Any thoughts?"

"Well, what do you think?"

It was an auspicious, seemingly miraculous occasion, and Lightning certainly wanted to make sure she did things right. "Our child will be the first born with Pulsian blood in centuries. I think their name should reflect that."

Fang glanced up at Lighting, her eyes looking a little misty. "You… You mean it?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper. The pinkette nodded with a soft smile, reaching down and taking one of Fang's hands.

"I would… Like to see if we can find a fitting name from the Yun clan, someone that was strong and a beacon of hope for their people, just like you."

"Oh. I guess… I'll have to do a bit of digging then…" Fang answered with a blush, the colour barely visible on her tanned cheeks. Lightning smiled and reached for a book, content to read while Fang continued to rub her feet. Their quiet house wouldn't be quiet for much longer, and even though she had always been fond of her own company, she couldn't wait.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN- UPDATES. Repeat chapter coming later this week if I can get through the last few hundred words of the scene without screaming. Here's another chapter of FHaH to tide you over while you wait._

* * *

"You ready for this, Yun?"

Fang glanced over at Khosrow, who was reclined on their deck, taking a leisurely sip from a bottle of beer. She laughed quietly and shook her head, giving the Cal'mah elder a deadpan look. "Am I ready for a child that came about from Light and I merging into Ragnarok while we were fighting a Fal'cie? Fuck no."

Khosrow rolled her eyes and glanced out over the bluffs to the rest of the ever-growing town below. "Well, on the upside you set the bar high enough for bullshit that anything the kid throws at you will be a walk in the park."

"Thanks for the curse, now our child is destined to age me prematurely."

The two fell silent, content to watch the town mill about below them. Lightning had picked well when she chose the spot for her home. Their home. Fang gave a wry smile and took another drink. How strange that once when she looked out over the bluffs up at Cocoon, she yearned to tear if from the sky for everything it had taken from her. But now, she finds the crystalised shell soothing, comforting, for all the gifts it had brought her.

"It's odd, isn't it?" She mused, sighing contentedly on the chair. Khosrow arched an eyebrow at her and gestured for her to continue. Fang smiled wistfully, in an overall contemplative mood. "You ever think you'd be sitting here, back on what's ancient soil, celebrating a union between Cocoon and Gran Pulse?"

The elder scoffed and finished the beer, placing it on the ground next to her. "Not bloody likely. Though anything's possible. Hell, they said that Cal'Mah was founded by an immortal. Anything is possible if you are delusional enough."

"I like to think of it as determined." Fang replied sardonically, before glancing down at the rapidly diminishing beer. "Do you think… I'll be ok? As a parent, I mean?"

Khosrow sat up and reached over to cup Fang's face gently, giving her cheek a gentle stroke. "You idiot. You'll be perfect." She drawled, before sitting back in her seat, looking downcast. "It's something I would have loved to have seen my daughter do, but that wasn't to be. However, this is the next best thing."

"Thanks, _am'ma_." Fang teased, before she realised that the Cal'mah leader was being serious. "… Oh. I… Hm."

"You'll do fine. You've survived the scourge of the Fal'cie, saved the world, brought ours together. You got a good family around you, Fang. It'll be fine."

Fang gave a shy smile and picked at the label, sitting up a little straighter. She cleared her throat and gave the elder a serious look. "About that, I… Light and I have been talking… Planning and preparing and the like. Van and I are the last of the _locals_, and Light's parents are both gone. We were… We were wondering if you'd stand in as our child's _Geham'ma_."

"W…What?" Khosrow's eyes widened in disbelief, already brimming with tears. She swallowed a few times before speaking again. "You're… You're not serious.. Are you?" Her voice was barely a whisper from the strain.

Fang nodded with a hum, reaching over and taking Khosrow by the hand. She wanted to provide comfort where she could, knowing what something like this represented. "We can never replace your daughter, Khos'. We'd never dream of it. We want you to be a part of our family. You've become an important part of our lives over the last while, and we both want our child to have connection to my ancestors, and my descendants. We want our child to grow and be guided with Pulsian blood."

Khosrow sniffed and rubbed at her eyes with the back of her hand, taking a ragged breath. "How dare you make me emotional, you arsehole." She muttered, choking back a sob. "Of course I will."

Slowly getting up from her chair, Fang moved over and gave Khosrow a gentle hug. "Thank you. It means more to us than we can say."

* * *

Lightning threw her pen down across the desk in exhaustion, the last of the paperwork completed. The pile of reports finally up to date with no more to haunt her with. It felt satisfying. Wait no. She straightened in her seat and ran her hand over the bump of her ever growing belly. It wasn't satisfying, it was daunting.

"Thinking about all that relaxing you're going to do over the next while, Farron?"

Glancing up at Amodar standing in the doorway with his often casual smile, Lightning gave him a sardonic glare and sighed. "I'm having a baby. There is absolutely _nothing_ relaxing about that. Sir."

The Captain let out a raucous laugh and sat in the seat opposite, giving her a pride-filled smile. "I'm proud of you, Farron. All this came about because you refused to listen to me back at the Bodhum festival. And now look at you! A Major, a family, a real home."

"I had a real home back in Bodhum, you know."

Amodar smiled and leaned forward, taking her hand and giving it a gentle pat. "But not you've got a home that makes you happy." He said quietly. Lightning blushed and ducked her head, clearing her throat.

"I guess you're right."

The office was tidy, everything was in its rightful place, and Lightning took a nervous breath. None of it felt right at all. "Gods, I'm not ready for this."

"Sure you are, Farron." Amodar answered firmly, slowly standing from the seat. "You look after the rookies here without incident, and before you tell me that it's not the same thing, I'll also remind you that you single-handedly raised your sister, kept the Estheim kid alive and took on and overcame the Fal'cie. If you could do all that, a kid is going to be a walk in the path."

"See? What did I tell you?" Fang called out from the doorway, Lightning's face brightening at the sight of her. There was such a soft, affectionate expression on the brunette's face, and it made Lightning swoon "Hey gorgeous. Here to make sure you actually leave."

Lightning clicked her tongue at her partner with a roll of her eyes. She wasn't _that_ much of a workaholic. Except for the fact that she was meant to finish up work a few weeks ago, and she was due within the month. "I'm not glued to my desk, Fang."

"Could have fooled me. Sir, permission to take my woman home?" Fang drawled, spinning on her heel to salute the captain crisply. Amodar gave a single nod with a grin before his face fell slightly. He glanced around the office and looked a little tense, before speaking again.

"There is something I may ask, if that is alright. And it is mildly work related. But it's more for you, Fang."

"Oh? Well now I'm interested." The brunette replied, helping Lightning with her things. "Odd that you'd be asking me for help."

Amodar scratched at his neck with a sigh and folded his arms, leaning against the desk. "I may call on you from time to time to act as a mediator between us and Cal'Mah, if that is alright. Elder Khosrow has already been asking for you, and Lightning to a lesser extent. And Farron before you ask it's because Khosrow is very much aware that you're about to have a child."

Fang nodded with a hum and put her arm around Lightning's waist, feeling that stretch of her belly with a soft smile. "Sure, Captain. Whatever you need, as long as it doesn't take me away from the family for too long. Is Khosrow expecting trouble?"

"Hm, nothing concrete at this point. Just the former Sanctum people that were exiled needing to be kept in line and away from the populous." Amodar answered, twitching his moustache in annoyance. "But, also something that _you_ don't need to worry yourself over, Farron. I see that look in your eye."

"Alright, alright. I get the hint. Only call me if the world's ending." Lightning said with an over-exaggerated huff. Amodar just smiled and approached the pinkette, sweeping her up in a hug. Lightning tensed for a moment before reminding herself there wasn't anyone else around to witness it, and slowly relaxed, returning his embrace. "Thank you sir."

"It's not forever, Farron. God knows the precinct is going to be on your case to visit with the baby sooner rather than later." He mused, watching as Fang picked up a box of Lightning's possessions and headed to the door. As they passed, the other officers stood up from their seats and saluted her, a sign of reverence and respect. Fang preened at their response, beyond proud of her partner for her accomplishments. Lightning stopped in the doorway and turned to face the precinct, taking one last look around with a sense of unease.

"It's not forever." She repeated, closing her eyes for a moment before allowing Fang to lead her out the door.

* * *

Lightning was quiet as she got into the car, feeling slightly lost. Fang knew to just give her space until she was ready to talk, turning the engine over and driving out of the lot. Deciding to take the scenic route home, Fang drove the long way to head up the bluffs before turning back in the direction of home.

"You ok, sweetheart?"

Lightning hummed with a nod, watching the passing wilderness as they drove down the forest road. "I think so. It's just… It's strange. I've worked since I was in high school. I worked to provide for Serah, I fought constantly during the war, I worked tirelessly while I waited for you and Vanille to wake up. All I've ever really done is work. It feels… Odd. To slow down after all this time."

"I would have thought it would have been a blessing, Light." Fang replied, tapping her fingers on the steering wheel. "Gives you the opportunity to do all the things you never gave yourself time for."

"That's the thing though, Fang! You're right, I _never_ gave myself time for _anything_! I wouldn't know if I even like anything!" Lightning complained as Fang pulled into the driveway. The Pulsian killed the engine and put her arm over the back of the passenger seat, turning to face her partner with an encouraging smile.

"Well, we've got about a month to figure it all out before our little bean makes an appearance. How about, each day you and I will pick something to try and see if you like it. One day we can read, another day bake, go to the movies, hell take up fuckin' knitting for all I care, just give yourself the time you've earned, sweetheart."

Lightning leaned forward and nuzzled Fang with a contented sigh, kissing her on the cheek. "You are too good to me. Come on. Let's get all this work crap inside so I can stick it in a cupboard and ignore it for the next while." She sighed, getting out of the car and slowly making her way up the stairs. Carrying around the extra weight just made everything ache, so even stairs were becoming a pain. Lightning grumbled to herself about needing a bath but realised with where she was at, she'd probably get stuck and never be able to get out of it.

"You can always settle for a foot rub from yours truly, if you ask nicely." Fang quipped with a lazy grin, having heard the pinkette's complaints. "How about I go and start dinner, you have a nice shower and if you can manage throw a load of laundry on, yeah?"

"All right all right. Cook me those steaks that I love though, the spicy ones." Lightning said firmly, before heading off down the hall. She paused in front of the mirror and turned to her side, eyeing off her profile in her reflection. "Not long now, huh? Be kind to your mommy on the way out, please?" She muttered to herself, laughing giddily at the thought of referring to herself as a mother. With all the anxiety and fear in the distant past, Lightning realised that she was at her milestone when she left work, meaning it was all the closer to meeting their child.

She smiled and picked up a basket to collect the clothes to be washed when she noticed Fang's drawer was hanging open. Lightning meandered over to tidy it with a click of her tongue, the Pulsian always leaving a drawer or a cupboard open seemingly to drive her mad. The glint of a gem caught her eye and she hummed to herself curiously, as she pulled out a beaded necklace, similar to the one she saw permanently around Fang's neck. Only where hers was beaded with painted bone and minerals, this was far more ornate, with gold and polished rubies and a silver pendant with intricate knotwork at the centre. It was beautiful, and Lightning wondered why she never saw Fang wear it. She wanted to go and ask her about it, and hung it around her neck while grabbing the laundry to free her hands up.

Walking past the kitchen, the smells of grilled meat and sounds of a pan sizzling drew Lightning over where she found Fang humming happily to herself while she cooked dinner for them. Lightning caught the lazy smile curving wider despite Fang not turning her head. She knew. Fang always knew where she was. Fang always found her. Lightning smiled and walked over, kissing her on the cheek. "Got anything you need me to throw in the laundry?" She asked, Fang's smiling face turning and faltering as the eyes immediately honed in on the necklace. "Oh. Sorry. I ran out of hands and wanted to ask you about this."

"You… You ran out of hands." Fang repeated quietly, swallowing thickly with a pale face.

"Yeah, I was on my way to do a laundry load when I found this in the bedroom. I've seen it before… Was it when we were in the archives at Oerba?" Lightning asked, watching curiously as Fang opened her mouth a few times and then closed it. "I like it. It reminds me of you. Why do you look panicked? Oh god I haven't inexplicably done something culturally offensive have I? It isn't going to turn me into a Cei'th is it?"

Fang felt dizzy, and she walked over and took Light by the hands. "No it's... it's a necklace of... the clans use it to... it's a betrothal necklace that belonged to the Yun clan. I pocketed it over a year ago when we were in the archives back at Oerba… In case it ever came in handy."

"Oh."

"Putting it on is an acceptance."

The two stared at each other in silence while the meat continued to sizzle and pop in the pan. "Fang, did we just accidentally get engaged?" Lightning asked while Fang nodded slowly. She reached up and touched the golden beads with her fingertips and hummed. "Huh. Interesting."

Fang looked like she was about to scream, or pass out, or a strange combination of the two. "S-so does… Does that mean it's a yes?" Her question was tinged with nerves and Lightning could quite easily see the fear in her face. The pinkette leaned up and cupped her face, capturing her lips in a gentle, loving kiss.

"You could propose in every lifetime and I'd always say yes, my love."


	3. Chapter 3

_AN- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-_

* * *

"Hm."

Lightning shifted on the couch, holding her stomach. She had been getting progressively more and more uncomfortable as the day progressed, not able to get settled in any position. This was normalcy for the most part at this stage, their growing child now large enough to make Lightning's movements particularly cumbersome. Vanille glanced up from the book she was reading, having come over and to hang out with Lightning in the living room while Fang cooked dinner.

"Everything alright, Lightning?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at the wince from the pinkette. Lightning nodded and gave a shrug, grimacing as she tried to adjust herself again.

"Yeah, I think so. Just a little crampy today. Probably been sitting down too long." Lightning replied, hissing through her teeth as she tried to sit up. "Nope. That's not happening."

Vanille slowly closed the book and got off the couch, moving over to sit beside the pinkette. "Uh, Light, we might need to take you to the hospital." She stated firmly, checking her over with concern. Lightning scoffed and shook her head.

"I highly doubt that, not due for a while yet." Lightning did the math in her was only about six months since they found out but… She knew full well when she had… "Conceived." Maybe it wasn't as early as she thought. "It'll be fine Vanille and-f-fuck… Ow. It doesn't hurt too badly, I'll be fine."

The redhead stared incredulously, giving her a once over. "You also have a stupid high pain tolerance! You're almost at nine months and it doesn't occur to you that _maybe_ you might be having contractions?"

Fang poked her head into the living room with a raised eyebrow, her attention drawn from Vanille's yelling. "Uh, everything alright in here? What are you yelling about?"

"Light needs to go to the hospital."

"Van, I don't-"

"_What_?! What's happening? Let's go already!" Fang exclaimed, already picking up the keys to the car and grabbing her jacket off the hook as she rushed about the house. Lightning rolled her eyes and put a hand on her partner's arm to still her. This wasn't the first time Fang had fussed over her to an obsessive degree, and she knew it wouldn't be the last.

"I'm just having cramps, that's all. Calm down. Vanille is just being a panic merchant."

Fang stared at her in displeasure, giving her a click of her tongue. "Shut up and get in the car, Light." She drawled, turning to Vanille and gesturing towards the bedroom. "There's a bag of things prepped for the hospital, can you grab it and meet us in the car?" Vanille gave a salute and took off down the hall at a racing pace. Lightning sighed loudly and pursed her lips, annoyed at nobody listening to her.

"Listen, you're all overreac-" Lightning cut herself off with a gasp, grabbing Fang's arm with a white-knuckled grip. "Ok never mind get me to the hospital."

"What? What's changed your mind?" Fang asked, confused at the change of heart.

"My water broke."

"Oh. _VANILLE_!"

The redhead waved as she ran past them down the hall, opening the door for them. "Already on it!" She yelled out, racing out to the car and laying down towels in the back seat. Vanille climbed into the car and helped Lightning settle in while Fang tried not to panic. "The pair of you, breathe please. Fang focus on getting us to the hospital in one piece. Lightning, you focus on the breathing and meditations I've been running you through the last few mon-" She was cut off with a squeak as Lighting grabbed her by the shirt, pulling her in close.

"Would you like to know… Where I think you should stick your meditations?"

Vanille's eyes widened at the threatening tone as Fang shut the doors and climbed into the driver's seat. "Light, please don't murder 'Nille before we get to the hospital, she's trying to help." Fang sighed, kicking over the engine. She didn't waste time driving, thankfully the small facility having opened a maternity wing not long after Lightning fell pregnant. Travelling to Academia was a pain for the fledgling village, especially in surprise circumstances such as this.

Lightning frowned at a suspiciously familiar sound, dropping her head back against the headrest with a cry as a contraction ripped through her. "Fang, is that my siren you've put on the car? Are you serious?"

"I ain't taking chances with getting in an accident. I'm legging it to the hospital, and everyone else can get the hell out of the way."

"For fuck's sake, Fang... I can get in trouble for improper use…"

They hit the emergency department driveway in record time, brakes screeching. Fang put her arm on the opposite headrest to turn around. "It's not improper use if it's an emergency. We'll deal with the paperwork later if anyone wants to bitch about it." She drawled, quickly getting out of the car and jogging through the doors. Fang grabbed an orderly and dragged him outside with a wheelchair, a few nurses rushing along behind them.

"Hi Fang, nice to see you again," one of the nurses greeted with a wink. "At least she's not trying to throw a tray at you, this time." Fang squinted at her before the recognition dawned on her, the nurse being the one to treat her when she first awoke from crystal stasis. Rako, her name was, if she recalled correctly.

"Its early days, love. Early days."

Lightning yelled in agony as they loaded her into the chair and wheeled her through the doors, Fang and Vanille hot on her heels. "I can't believe you did this to me. This is your fault, Fang…" She groaned, the Pulsian giving her a sympathetic glance.

"I know sweetheart. I'll get you whatever you want after we're done. My life is forfeit."

"You're… Damned right your life is forfeit… I'm gonna kill you for doing this to me…" Lightning whined, her voice breaking from the pain of another contraction. The old nurse took a curious glance at Fang as they wheeled the pinkette off, keeping her behind to fill out the paperwork.

"Anything you wanna tell me about Pulsian anatomy there that we're not aware of?"

Fang laughed and signed the forms, shaking her head in exasperation. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you, Rako. They just down the hall?" she asked, the nurse leading her and Vanille further into the facility. Whatever pain tolerance Lightning had was long since surpassed, her cries of pain echoing through the hall. Fang's heart sped up along with her pace, rushing into the room.

"Fang!" Lightning cried out as the brunette entered, reaching for her hand. The grip was crushing, though neither could tell who was holding on tighter. As another contraction hit, Lightning gritted her teeth and glared at Fang.

"I know, I'm so sorry baby. I will make it up to you I promise."

"You… Better… You asshole…" Lightning grunted, squinting her eyes shut from the pain. One of the assisting nurses came in to start connecting her up to the monitors and Fang eyed them with idle fascination. Definitely more sophisticated than what she was used to back home.

"Ok, Miss Farron. I will need you to remember the breathing exercises they would have ran you through during your pre-natal clas-" The nurse's words were stifled with a gasp as electricity arced from Lightning's free hand, skittering along her arm.

"Do you know what's going to happen to the next person who tells me to focus on my breathing?" Lightning growled, before collapsing back on the bed at the gentle urging of Fang.

"Easy, Light. Please. They're just trying to do their job."

The doctor entered and glanced about the room with a raise of her eyebrow, seemingly unfazed by the proceedings. "Miss Farron, your partner is correct. If you could attempt to not fry our equipment in the interim, it would be appreciated."

"I.. Sorry." Lightning panted, relaxing a small amount as the wave of pain subsided. When she was branded back in the vestige, the pain was blinding. This was like being branded over and over and over again enough to make her wish for crystal sleep again. The doctor hummed as she looked over the scanners and monitors, her brow furrowing.

"Your blood pressure is a little high, Miss Farron. Though the stress can be… Expected.." The doctor drawled, giving Lightning's hand a sardonic glance as if waiting for more electricity to spark, but then her eyes darted to the tense looking brunette next to her. "It's a little higher than we'd like, and the baby appears to have signs of fetal distress. It's nothing to panic about, you're in the right place for us to assist but… Miss Yun I will need to ask that you leave the room so that we may work, as surgery may be necessary."

Fang blanched at the instructions, leaning closer to Lightning and holding onto her tighter. "You can't be serious. I'm not leaving her." She growled threateningly. This wasn't the way it was done. The partner always stayed with her.

"I know what we said about… Following your heritage, Fang." Lightning said quietly, cupping her face gently. "But you and I both know this is uncharted territory. I… We can't risk anything happening."

Fang snarled at the doctors, frustrated at the situation she was being asked to be stuck in. She wasn't the slightest bit comfortable leaving but as another contraction hit and Lightning was overcome with agony, she knew she was in the way.

"The baby isn't sitting right, Miss Farron. We're going to do what we can to avoid surgery, but for now… Please. Miss Yun."

"I love you, Fang. They'll call you back in as soon as it's safe to do so." Lightning hissed, grimacing in pain. Fang brushed the damp hair from Lightning's face and kissed her forehead, holding onto her tight.

"You behave yourself, missy. And don't let that little bean boss you around. That's... That's my job." Fang croaked, before letting go and stepping out of the way. She hovered at the doorway while the doctor and nurses began to work quickly, before heading out into the hallway. She was escorted into the waiting room by Rako, who gave her a sympathetic pat on the shoulder.

"Your woman is where she needs to be. I'll come and get you the instant they give the all clear. Call your family, get them down here to meet your new kid in the interim. They'll help you take your mind off of things."

"Thanks, love. Appreciate it." Fang answered quietly, seeing Vanille pale and run up to her.

"Fang, is everything all right? Why are you out here?"

"They… Do things a little differently in Cocoon. There's a few complications, nothing serious at this stage but I was… Crowding. Help me call the others to get them down?" Fang asked, sitting down in a nearby seat and pulling out her phone. Vanille sat down beside her and took her by the hand, offering what comfort she could as she helped begin to make the phone calls.

* * *

"Fang."

Snow called out to his friend, trying to get her attention. There was no answer. It had been at least ten hours since the brunette was taken from Lightning and forced to stay in the waiting room. Fang paced up and down the waiting room, Snow's eyes watching her back and forth. He was either ignored or not heard while he continued to get dizzier watching her pace. Vanille and Serah were talking quietly in the corner, giving the occasional glance towards her while the redhead held onto the younger Farron. Serah was equally as worried for her sister.

The doors burst open and a familiar blonde woman strode in, Sazh following quickly behind her. Fang's head snapped up with a small, tight smile. "Khosrow. Impressed you could make it at such short notice."

The Cal'mah leader gave a small bow with interlocked fingers, before doing away with formalities and bundling Fang up into a giant hug. "Your strapping friend here was on a supply run when he got the call. Your Cocoonian friends need to have a word with our engineers, Yun. I am thoroughly impressed at the speed of Katzroy's craft." Khosrow drawled before looking around in confusion. "Wait. Why are you here? Where's Lightning?"

"There were a few.. Complications with the labour. They're making me wait out here."

Khosrow immediately drew a blade from her belt and stalked towards the desk with murderous intent. Vanille and Fang leapt forward to grab her and hold her back with a sigh. "Khos'… Please. They do things a little differently here, and I'd rather Light have the best chance of surviving with her and our child intact." Fang warned, not wanting to get thrown out of the hospital.

Glaring at the startled receptionist behind the desk who was clearly halfway to calling security, Khosrow stood down with a growl. "That's behemoth shit, Fang. You should be with her."

"I know, But I-"

"Miss Yun?"

Many heads turned as a nurse poked her head out of the door to the ward. Fang stepped forward with Vanille still holding onto her hand. It was impossible to gauge the expression on the nurse's face, neither enthusiastic nor solemn. She mostly just looked tired. Fang held her breath as she nodded in acknowledgement, the nurse opening the door a little wider for her.

"We're so sorry for making you wait so long, but you're able to come back in. Just you for now, please. And you, lady, put your weapon away."

Fang swallowed hard and slowly let go of Vanille's hand, while Khosrow reluctantly sheathed her blade. Vanille placed a hand at the small of her back to urge her forward. "Go, Fang. We'll be here."

Following the nurse through the doorway, Fang had to stop herself from sprinting back towards the room. The nurse led her down a different corridor, causing Fang's anxiety to rise. "Come on Rako, you're killing me here."

"Sorry, Fang. Your partner's fine, so is the baby. We just moved her into a clean room once they'd both been stabilised. The doctor can explain the finer details but for now…" She trailed off, opening the door to the small, private room. Lightning was seated up in the bed, looking beyond exhausted with her sweat-dampened hair stuck to her skin, looking paler than normal. Her tired eyes drifted up lazily from the bundle she held in her arms, and she gave a weary smile.

"Light, you're alright!" Fang croaked, her throat already thick from emotion. Lightning nodded slowly, the tiredness evident on her features. The pinkette glanced back down at the bundle in her arms before smiling wider back at Fang.

"Come here, my love. Come meet our daughter."

Fang rushed over, feeling faint. "D… Daughter? Light, we have a daughter?" She whispered, coming to a stop and leaning over to pry the small blanket away in Lightning's arms. A tiny hand reached out and grabbed her thumb and she gasped, feeling their daughter touch her for the first time. Fang didn't even bother to stop the tears as she cried, looking upon the small, sleeping face of their child. "Light… We have a baby girl…"

Tiny eyes opened, revealing beautiful crystal cerulean irises that didn't focus on anything but looked around curiously all the same. Beautiful blue eyes that were just like her mother's. Lightning gave the small face a gentle stroke with a loving smile. "Hey sweetie, meet your am'ma." She whispered, lifting the bundle up and placing her gently in Fang's arms. She watched the look of awe spread across Fang's face as the Pulsian held her, filled with love. This was what she had fought for. A pure moment like this, watching Fang meet their daughter.

Fang glanced up and their eyes locked, a teary-eyed smile brilliant as ever from the brunette. "She's… She's perfect, Claire." Fang whispered. It wasn't often that she used Lightning's formal name, but the moment warranted it. She adjusted the yawning baby in one arm while reaching out and taking the pinkette's hand, bringing it up to kiss her knuckles. "You're perfect. Our family is perfect."

Lightning smiled and freed her hand to give Fang's face a gentle stroke, feeling whole and complete with her beautiful family surrounding her with love. "The others…"

"They're here, sweetheart. Outside. We'll bring them in when you're ready but… I want a moment with you first." Fang whispered, leaning down to kiss her on the forehead. Lightning hummed happily, closing her eyes and resting a while. When she opened them again, Fang wasn't standing where she'd left her, but sitting in the chair beside the bed, still holding their child. Glancing up, the brunette gave her a gentle smile and reached for her hand. "Hey, welcome back. You nodded off for a bit there."

"Oh. How long was I out?"

"Not more than an hour at most. I've just been getting to know this gorgeous baby girl while you've rested." Fang answered with a beaming smile, slowly standing to hand the bundled child back to the pinkette. Lightning took her carefully, bringing her back down to her chest. The baby fussed a little and squirmed in her arms, until Lightning gave her some gentle words of encouragement and she settled.

Rako poked her head in the room, giving them both a warm smile. "Sorry to intrude, you two. The rest of your family is outside getting a little… Restless." She drawled with a slight mocking roll of her eyes. Fang laughed and gave Lightning a questioning look, nodding at the nurse when she received the silent go ahead. The woman disappeared and a few scant minutes had barely passed when Vanille and Serah burst into the room, practically vibrating.

"Easy guys. Mama's had a long night." Fang warned gently, the two respective siblings calming a little. Barely. Vanille moved to Fang's side and gave her a tight hug while Serah moved around the other side of the bed to see her sister.

"Oh, gosh. Look, Vanille." Serah whispered, falling in love with the tiny bundle at the first sight of her niece. Vanille snuck over next to her and hugged Serah around the waist, resting her chin on her shoulder. "She's so beautiful…" They both teared up as Lightning smiled at them both, carefully handing the baby up to her sister. Both she and Vanille cooed over the small baby while the others quietly filed into the room. Sazh moved over to Fang and gave her a supportive pat on the back, giving her and Lightning and affectionate squeeze of their hands.

"Real happy for both of you. You do this old man proud, soldier girl." He whispered to Lightning, causing the pinkette to chuckle. "You let me know if there's anything you need. It's good to see new life again, after so much loss." Lightning nodded solemnly, knowing the full weight of his words. It was what they'd fought through after all, and she reached out to hold his hand.

"Thank you, Sazh. You're welcome around any time, you know that."

Snow had moved to stand behind Serah and Vanille, holding onto both of their shoulders. His niece was awake and blinking, making tiny sounds of discomfort. He watched as Serah handed the baby back to her sister and gave her a hug when she sniffed. "I'm glad you're alright, sis." He said to Lightning, the pinkette just giving him a small smile. Probably the only time he was going to get away with calling her that without retaliation, so he took the opportunity when he could.

Khosrow stood by Fang and simply stared in awe of the small bundle in Lightning's arms, unable to form words. Fang nudged her in the ribs with her elbow then placed a firm arm around her shoulder. "By the gods, Khos'. Who would have thought that all we would have had to do to finally render you speechless was have a damned miracle baby? You don't ask for much do you?"

"I… It's so small…" The blonde warrior could only stammer, looking like she was going to faint. Lightning smiled softly at their daughter in her arms, the tiny eyelids opening and blinking at the bright light in the room. The child's irises were a brilliant ice blue, like her mother, with a fleck of green in the centre towards the pupil, just like her other mother. Khosrow cleared her throat, trying to regain some composure and tugged at the leather jacket Fang had let her borrow.

"Are you alright, General?" Lightning asked with a knowing grin, and Khosrow hissed at her through her teeth.

"Bloody Cocoon clothing is so restrictive. And itchy. And draughty." She complained, not feeling very authoritative when her midriff was exposed. She hadn't had time to change out of her ceremonial garbs when Sazh had come knocking, in the midst of a council session. They stopped long enough for her to get something less… Conspicuous at Fang's place on the way over, but still. This was the last time she would come to Gran Pulse unprepared. She heard Fang chuckle next to her and pull her in close.

"Yeah but… You can't complain about the restrictive nature when it makes you hot as hell. Even Sazh is having a hard time keeping his eyes off you."

The dark green eyes darted up towards their pilot friend, Sazh spluttering as he tried to mask his obvious staring by apparently choking to death. The others in the room all laughed but then quietened as the baby stirred. "So, Lightning," Khosrow began with all the command as if she were starting a council session. "Have you named her yet?"

Lightning and Fang glanced at each other with a smile and nodded.

"We have. This is Zora Yun Farron."

Khosrow smiled broadly and looked at the ceiling to clear the tears from her eyes. "Of course. Very fitting. And beautiful." She said quietly, placing a gentle arm around Fang and giving her a hug. Vanille squeaked and rubbed the tears from her own eyes, crashing into Serah with a huge hug.

The younger Farron smiled and maintained her balance while looking at her sister. "I presume this means something to them?" Serah asked, curious at the meaning.

Lightning nodded, her eyelids dropping a bit from exhaustion. "It's an old Pulsian word for _the dawn_."


	4. Chapter 4

_AN- TWO THINGS. ONE. I caved to peer pressure and made a . Early releases, unpublished releases including a shitload of smut, and higher quality renders than what you'll find on the tumblr (see the recent post on Tumblr for an example of the difference) /__hoorayimuseful after the usual .com because this won't external link for shit. SECOND THING. I made a discord server for all things shit-talking, fangrai etc on discord. gg / pxy9Mjx. Come join us in talking all things Fangrai and bullshit, make friends with a bunch of introverted nerds, etc. ONWARDS._

* * *

A few days in the hospital to get the hang of things and the all clear, they finally released Lightning to come home. She was still tired and aching, and contrary to her fussing before going into labour, she was more than happy to let Fang dote on her. The Pulsian had spent every waking moment by her side in hospital, and that wasn't going to change now that they were home. She gingerly climbed into bed and sighed loudly.

"Good to be home, sweetheart?" Fang called out, carrying the baby into the room. "Let me go make you a tea and something small to eat." She gave Lightning an affectionate pat on the legs as the pinkette settled in and got comfy.

"Fang, I'm still on that many drugs I can barely feel that."

Giving her a curious look, Fang ran her fingers along Lightning's legs with an expression of concern. "That normal?" She asked, glancing up at her. Lightning gave an indifferent shrug and began to unravel the wraps to give those tiny limbs some wiggle room.

"Zora put up a fight. She kicked mommy's ass. Didn't you, sweetie?"

Fang grinned and kissed Lightning on the temple, reaching down to give their daughter's belly a little tickle. "Well would you look at that. Not even a week into the world and already picking fights! Did you try to kick your way out of your mama?"

"Yes. Yes she did." Lightning groaned, lying down next to their baby. Fang chuckled as she left the room to go make the promised sustenance, leaving Lightning along with the baby. Quickly making her way into the kitchen, Fang quietly made a small sandwich and a fruit tea for Lightning, fixing something for herself as well. She had to take a moment as she put the ingredients away, leaning against the counter with a shuddering breath. Tears had escaped her eyes without her realising, and she wiped them away with a sniff.

Fang wanted so badly to have been there with Lightning, especially given what the doctor had told her about the ten hour ordeal. She had nearly decked the woman when she had been informed that the baby hadn't been sitting right, and they had to assist in the birth. Had almost considered going down the path of what the doctor had called an abdominal delivery, which after a quick explanation she realised it was a similar procedure done on Gran Pulse for struggling mothers. Regardless, it was certainly nothing Fang wanted Lightning subjected to by far.

It was important for the… Well, in most cases the "father" of the child to be present for the birth, and she fit the bill for that despite the lack of equipment. The fact that she was forced out of the room due to complications… Well. Fang was grateful that the doctors were able to help deliver their child safely, and Lightning making it through of course. But it still didn't change the fact that it unsettled her, and Khosrow lectured her ear off about it when she'd gone for a coffee break back at the hospital enough. She sighed, clearing her mind of the depressing thoughts. There were more important things to focus on, like her partner needing food, and to spend more time with their beautiful newborn.

Zora. What a wonderful name Lightning had found in the archives at Oerba. Yun Zora was an old huntress of legend, who had saved a great many people at the start of the War of Transgressions. She stood up to the viper invaders and her strength and unwillingness to back down. She saved the city of Nyssa to the west, and her name was enshrined in history. Yun Zora's story was told throughout the ages, as a point of transition and change, to not give up hope. When Lightning found it while perusing the archives, it was perfect. Fang had secretly hoped for a daughter, to be able to give her such a poignant name. Lady Luck must have had them in mind when Zora was conceived.

Fang made her way back into the bedroom and almost dropped the tea and plate of sandwiches at the sight. Lightning was curled up on the bed, holding Zora against her chest as she laid on her side. Carefully placing the plate and tea on the bedside table next to Lightning, Fang snuck around to the other side of the bed and carefully slid onto the mattress. She rest her head on one hand while she ran the other along Lightning's arm, just in silent awe of her new family. A soft smile appeared on Lightning's features while she slept, Fang just content to watch her. The pinkette cupped the back of Zora's tiny head and Fang marvelled at how small their daughter was. She had made a lot of mistakes in her life, but if they led to this moment, she was ok with that. At least something went right.

Fang continued to watch Lightning rest a while, reaching out to brush the hair from her face. Lightning's eyes fluttered open at the contact, and Fang winced. "Sorry, sweetheart. Didn't mean to wake you." She whispered, careful not to disturb the baby any more than she had done her partner. Lightning gave a small stretch and glanced behind her at the food. Her stomach rumbled at the sight of it and she slowly sat up, still holding Zora. Fang shifted on the bed and looked uncertain, wanting to hold Zora but feeling unsure of how to ask.

Lightning caught the conflict in Fang's eyes and smiled encouragingly. "She's your daughter too, you know. Here. Hold her while I eat." Lightning urged gently, placing the baby in Fang's arms. She pulled the plate over and rest it on her still swollen belly, quietly munching on the sandwich while watching Fang look equal parts lost and overwhelmed. "I'm sorry that you weren't there for the birth. I know that was important to you."

"O-Oh. No it's… I understand. It wasn't the ideal situation from that perspective but… Traditions be damned. I wanted you and Zora safe and healthy. I'd never have forgiven myself if I'd stayed and caused further complications if I was getting in the way of that."

Smiling and feeding Fang a sandwich while she had her hands full, Lightning thought on Fang's words, and her reluctance to ask to hold their child. She wondered if it had anything to do with her missing presence at the birth. "You won't miss any more moments with our child, Fang. I promise."

After finishing the food, Fang smiled and leant forward to kiss her gently before her attention was stolen by the squirming child again. "Hey there, _mehn_ _hiera_, welcome to your new home." She cooed gently, cradling Zora's head with a gentle stroke of her hand. Lightning watched on as she continued to build her reserves, filled with exhaustion but wanting to stay awake as long as possible to watch Fang talk to their daughter and imprint the moment in her mind.

* * *

Fang walked past the door to their bedroom to find Lightning staring at herself in the mirror after a shower, looking displeased with the reflection. She crept inside and closed the door over, careful not to shut out any potential noise from Zora while their child napped. Leaning against the dresser, Fang gave her partner a once-over and felt her usual surges of desire run through her body. Not that she had expected her want to diminish; if anything, having a family with the pinkette only made Fang want her so much more.

"You know, when the doctor gives you the all-clear, I'm having Serah look after Zora and you and I aren't leaving this room until we need to go pick her back up."

"Fang!" Lightning jumped with a start, immediately reaching for a towel to cover up. Fang clicked her tongue and wandered over, taking the towel from her and helping her dry off. There was still a small swell of the pinkette's abdomen present, slowly decreasing in size after the birth of their child. It was also something that Lightning was obviously trying to hide.

"Hey. Look at me, sweetheart." Fang urged gently, tilting her jaw up. Lightning averted her gaze, a light blush colouring her cheeks.

"Sorry I… I'm not used to looking and feeling so… Weak."

"Sweetheart. You brought our baby into the world. That's hardly weak. You don't have to hide yourself from me, Light. If you're still into me even when I'm big blue and angry, why would I not love every inch of your body just because you've given birth to our child?"

Lightning conceded the point, knowing she really didn't have much ground to stand on. It was a fact, in the end, that she'd still kiss Fang on the cheek good morning regardless of whether she was having a normal day or a… more beastly one. So if she could look past that, of course Fang was going to look past this. "I know. I just… I pride myself on my fitness, and it's frustrating that I've been off for so long already, and that I haven't gotten clearance to get back to my routines."

"It'll come, you just have to give yourself a chance to rest. Something I know you could take on Orphan single-handed before _you_ could bring yourself to do."

Giving Fang a scowl, Lightning huffed and rolled her eyes. "That's easy for you to say Miss _I-don't-want-to-wreck-all-this_." She muttered, still feeling self-conscious.

"Oh, come here my angel." Fang sighed, bundling the pinkette in her arms in a tight embrace. "That's just me being an arsehole. Given half the chance, I'd happily have carried to spare you the pain."

"I'll keep that in mind if we ever want to give Zora a sibling..." Lightning teased, relaxing in Fang's arms. She smiled and burrowed her head against the Pulsian's shoulder with a sigh. It was hard to feel self-conscious around Fang, near impossible with the way she doted on her.

"You're still young, Light. It means you'll bounce back quickly once you get the all clear to start your usual gruelling fitness routines. But you gotta give yourself the chance to rest first. Sooner you rest, sooner you recover. You know the rules."

Lightning grumbled and kissed Fang's collarbone as a response, still not willing to admit defeat. The Pulsian gave her hair a gentle stroke and slowly pulled her into bed. Frowning at the way the pinkette keeps trying to cover the light stretch marks, Fang gave her a look and kissed her slowly and gently. "Light, sweetheart. You have nothing to be self-conscious about. You're absolutely gorgeous. Every day I find something new to fall in love with you over, and that hasn't changed."

"But I-" A kiss. "Fang-" Another kiss. "Listen-" Another kiss, a little more heated. Fang propped herself up on her elbows to look at Lightning, her hair falling over her shoulders.

"Claire Farron. If you have been denying me the ability to absolutely worship every inch of your perfect body because you've been self-conscious about the marks our child gave you, I am going to be _very_ disappointed."

"I-"

Fang kissed her again, trailing her fingers along the bare skin. Lightning _had_ been hiding from her since the birth of their daughter, and she wouldn't have a bar of it. "You do remember the Yun clan traditions, right? We have a fondness for scars. You fought the battle to bring our perfect child into this world and survived. Many in my time did not. You fought, you survived, and so did she. You're alive, and here with me while our beautiful daughter sleeps in the other room. Your scars are testament to that."

"... Oh." Lightning whispered quietly, a light blush colouring her features. Fang leant down and began to kiss a trail of fire along the pinkette's neck.

"And I love them. Every inch of them. Every inch of you." Fang purred, taking her hand and kissing the knuckles. "Hm. This is one of my favourites." She paused at the scar across her forearm, eyeing it thoughtfully.

"O-oh?" Light's breath hitched, Fang kissing the tip of her wrist and ran her tongue along the pale line across her skin. The forearm cut where they had argued in Palumpolum, and Lightning wanted to keep it as a reminder. Her heart grew a small amount that day, and continued to grow for Lightning every day since.

"Our first."

"O-_oh_."

Fang got to the faint stretch marks and hummed, trailing a finger along them. She both felt and heard the immediate sharp inhale, and the tension in Light's body. "There's a few lines there. I might allocate each one with a memory."

"W-what?" Lightning asked, exhaling sharply through her nose. One of her fears was certainly being assuaged in that moment, that she wouldn't be desired or feel desirable after having their child. That she wouldn't be capable of feeling this way. Fang was seeing to it that she was reminded.

"One for each thing we did together that in retrospect, you did while already pregnant with Zora."

Fang kissed one, peppering the skin from top to bottom, making Lightning squirm.

"Fang.."

"This one, we managed to escape through an island jungle before we got our arses branded by that spidery Fal'cie."

"Hnn..."

"This one, you sparred with the leader of the last clans of Pulsians and won her favour."

Lightning arched, a soft sigh leaving her lips. She felt like she was already burning up and needed Fang closer. The Pulsian smiled against her skin and hummed. "Oh this one here? You slept with a fucking knife under your pillow and subdued a would-be assassin. ALL while I was still asleep on your shoulder. That one was particularly hot. I'm surprised we didn't wake Khosrow up after they left."

Lightning laughed, remembering how ravenous the brunette was after they had moved rooms. Fang had pinned her to the closed door and gone to town, enamoured with how she had quickly dispatched the intruder and saved their lives. "We probably did, and Khosrow is just saving it to use as blackmail later."

"Probably. Now this scar... This one. Hm. You went off on your bloody own and took on a Fal'cie by yourself." Fang growled, slipping her hand up to cup Lightning's face, looking into her eyes. "I was terrified to hear you had gone off alone. But when I found you I was relieved. And so, so proud. My beautiful solider. My warrior. My love. _Mehn almi_."

Lightning whimpered and she reached out for something, anything to hold. Fang's free hand took hers and she smiled. Fang touched her forehead against her's with a smile, closing her eyes a moment. "You got nothing to worry about, angel. I'm still every bit into you. I just love you more because you're mine. You're gorgeous. You take my breath away every morning. That I get a second chance at life with you gives me meaning. Waking up next to you, seeing how beautiful you are... This is what we fought the world and won for."

"I never thought...I'd-that I'd have something like this. Someone like you."

"We both had Lady Luck deliver for us then."

* * *

Lightning glanced up at the cafe and took a breath. This was the first time she had really been out of the house since she got the all clear from the doctors. She had stopped feeling the aches and pains long enough to rest and recover, and even get back into some basic stretching and carefully monitored exercise from an overprotective Fang.

"Come on, sweetheart. Everyone is excited to see you and the bab. We've had plenty of visitors over the last while but this gives you a chance to let someone else dote on the kid while you have a cold drink."

"Nothing alcoholic, Fang. At least until I've stopped breastfeeding."

"_Obviously._"

They entered the cafe to a round of gushes and cheers from their extended family along with a few regulars at the village. Fang waved as Serah and Vanille came over with broad smiles, cooing over the baby. Serah allowed Vanille to hold her first, in order to get dibs on her sister. "Hi, Lightning." The younger Farron greeted, hugging her tightly.

"Hi, Serah. Good to be out of the house for once." Lightning replied, pressing into the embrace. It was moments like this that she was immensely grateful for, that they had reclaimed their time and gotten to be closer for it. "Thanks for helping organise today."

Serah looked over at Vanille making faces at her niece and smiled, guiding Lightning over to their large table outside. "It was no trouble at all, sis. We wanted to have a family get together anyway, it's been long overdue."

Hope and his father entered the cafe with a happy wave, the silver-haired youth now quickly approaching his twenties. Fang still ruffled his hair regardless, a running joke between the two of them despite his height almost equalling hers now. "Etro it's getting harder to reach every time I bloody see you, kiddo." Fang drawled, ushering them inside.

"Next time I'll bring a step ladder then." Hope replied with a wry grin. He gave Lightning a hug and was surprised when the pinkette held on. "You alright?"

"I am," Lightning answered with a warm smile, leaning back to hold onto Hope's shoulders. "I'm just very happy to see you. Fang's right. You grow every time I see you." Glancing over at where Zora was at, she found Vanille had relinquished her to Sazh.

She sat down as Fang moved over to Sazh, watching the two talk while doting on their daughter. In this moment, surrounded by love, Lightning couldn't be happier. There was an easy comfort in the way that Fang moved about their friends and family.

They moved over to the table, Sazh gazing at Zora with absolute affection. "She's gorgeous, Lightning. You and Fang have been looking after her, and each other? She been fussy lately?" he asked. Lightning nodded with a thoughtful hum.

"She has, actually."

Sazh nodded. "I thought she may have been. Growing pains. She'll get them every few months as she grows. Warm baths and heat packs, give her legs a massage and she'll be right."

"Thank you for the advice, Sazh. It's much appreciated." Lightning replied, carefully taking Zora back in her arms. She held her gently and made sure she was all tucked into the Pulsian shawl Khosrow had sewn as a gift. Her daughter fussed and got her arms free, wrenching at her top with an angry cry. Lightning barely managed to catch the tiny hand before Zora had unwittingly exposed her to the room, scowling at the baby with an annoyed look. "You know you could just _ask_ you know," she sighed, ignoring Fang's fit of laughter in the corner.

Zora babbled angrily, fussing in her arms. Lightning rolled her eyes and excused herself. "Fine, fine. I'll be back, guys." She moved towards the back where Lebreau had made a space in the storeroom for her, giving the bartender a nod of thanks as she passed. Fang watched her go with a warm, tender smile on her face before she glanced at Vanille. The redhead had her elbows on the table, resting her head on her hands as she stared at her with a starry-eyed smile.

"What's that look for, 'Nille? You're wigging me out a bit there."

"Oh, nothing. It's just nice to see you so happy. After everything I've seen you go through, seen Lightning go through… It's really beautiful to see how much you love her, and your daughter."

Fang sighed and kissed the top of Vanille's head, before pushing one of her elbows off the table. "That was so sweet I don't think I need to have any sugar in my coffee. Jeez."

"Fang! That was rude." Vanille complained, folding her arms and glaring at Serah from across the table. "But I get dibs on Zora when they come back."

Serah gave a slight shrug and a cheeky grin, slipping out from the booth. "That's the beauty about family, Van. I don't have to wait." She said with a wink, wandering off to the back of the café while ignoring all of the redhead's protests. Slowing up as she approached the storeroom, Serah carefully poked her head in the doorway and held a hand to her mouth to stifle the squeak.

Lightning was sat against a crate, holding Zora as the baby happily fed, with a soft smile on her face. She was gently rocking, humming quietly to keep her daughter calm. The sight was beautiful for Serah, who had rarely seen these moments of calm, patient love from her sister since well before their parents had died.

"You are so beautiful, my little miracle." Serah heard Lightning murmur. The elder Farron stroked her daughter's head and began to sing as Zora continued to feed. "_On the day you were born I felt my heart grow a little bigger, on the day you were born I felt it swell, on the day you were born I heard the angels did sing, and I knew that this world was a better place._"

Serah gasped. It was a rare occurrence to ever hear her sister sing, let alone an old song their mother used to sing to them when they were little. She wiped at her face to get the tears off her cheeks and sniffed, the sound drawing Lightning's attention. Instead of chastising Serah for prying, Lightning merely smiled and held out her hand in offering. "Oh, Light…" Serah said quietly, moving closer to get a look at her niece, and take her sister's hand.

Lightning continued to sing, her voice a little more nervous sounding now that she knew she had an audience, until Serah chimed in and helped. The two sung to the now sleepy baby, who had finally detached and looked a little drowsy after her meal. Zora slowly closed her eyes and snuggled into her mother, and Serah smiled. "She's perfect, Claire."

"I know."

They sat quietly together a while, Serah occasionally running her hand over Zora's head as she napped in her mother's arms. Lightning gave a wistful smile and a quiet laugh. "I never thought I'd be in this position. I would have thought our roles should be reversed." Lightning said softly, glancing over as Serah rested her head against her shoulder.

"Well I never thought you'd beat me to it!" Serah answered with a gentle poke in her sister's side. "Still. If there was ever anyone who was going to be able to pull this parenting thing off, it'd be you."

Lightning shook her head, looking down at her daughter's face. "I don't know, Serah. Sometimes I don't think I'm ready for this, to be capable of any of this."

Serah squeezed her hand gently and leant up to kiss her temple. "You are doing an amazing job, Light. And nobody is ever really prepared for any of this. But people find a way. You did fine raising me. You'll do even better raising Zora."

"Fang finds it hard sometimes," Lightning admitted with a sad sigh. "I think she still struggles with seeing Zora as hers, despite the fact she had a direct hand in bringing her into this world. She's got her other mother's hair, and her cheekbones. It's Fang's daughter as much as mine."

"We're here too, sis. You just have to yell out and we'll be there. We all love you guys a lot, and would do anything for you."

"About that… There is something that we need to tell you, but you have to promise to not get mad." Lightning said hesitantly, biting her lip nervously. "With everything that went on, it… got swept away with Zora plans."

"Save it for later, Claire. Let's go out and see the others now that my gorgeous little niece is settled."

Lightning handed Zora to her sister carefully while she covered up and stood. "Also Fang and I need to have words with both you and Vanille about this whole dibs battle you two have going on…" She drawled as they walked back out to the gathering of people. Serah shushed her and slid back into the booth next to her husband, watching her sister with a smile as Lightning handed over the sleeping Zora to Fang. The awe-filled gaze had yet to diminish, and Lightning hoped it never did. It was beautiful to witness.

"Did you get a chance to tell her?" Fang asked, leaning in close and keeping her voice low. Lightning shook her head and laughed, taking a sip of her water.

"Nope. Told me to save it for later."

"She's gonna get mad."

"Mhm." Lightning agreed with a shrug. "Not my problem now though." She cleared her throat and the group quietened, looking towards her expectantly. "Thank you for coming, it means a lot that you've all come out to see us out of the house for the first time in a while. But uh, there was another reason we asked you all out today."

"Don't tell us you guys are pregnant again," Gadot called out, laughter erupting from around the table at the horrified look on both of their faces. Fang shook her head with an exasperated sigh.

"Give us half a second to get used to this one first, mate."

"Seriously." Lightning agreed. "But uh, I wanted to apologise for leaving it this late. With everything that was going on we... Kind of forgot." She pulled out the beaded necklace from under her shirt, having kept it hidden to keep it out of reach from her grabby daughter. Vanille immediately gasped and held her hands to her mouth, Serah's eyes darting between the two of them.

"You didn't!" Vanille cried out, the only one in the room with tears welling in her eyes. Lightning closed her eyes and nodded with a soft smile.

"We did. We uh, sort of got engaged."

The group broke out in cheers, immediately hushing each other as Zora stirred with a grumpy cry. Serah just glared at her sister, Lightning giving her a shrug. "You _did _tell me to save it for later."

"I am planning. Everything. You hear me, Claire Farron? Everything." Serah said firmly, pointing a finger at Lightning threateningly. "_Everything._"

"That's If Van doesn't fight you for planning rights." Lightning replied, giving her a cheeky grin. Fang leant over to keep close to her partner as their respective siblings began to size each other up.

"I'm beginning to think the prospect of another kid seems less daunting than these two planning anything." She murmured, Lightning nodding with a hum.

"Agreed."


End file.
